


Looking towards the sky

by gottalovev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kate had gotten Derek framed for the Hale house fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking towards the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 21 - 'What if?' at [Beacon_Hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com). We had to keep the ficlet under or around 500 words. :)

"Come on, Hale. You don't want to make a pretty piece of ass like that wait, do you?"

Derek refrains a snarl, but just so. Predictably it's been harder and harder to keep his wolf in check these days, with the moon changing.

"It's my _sister_ ," he hisses. Laura comes every visit day at 8 am like clockwork. It's only thirty minutes each time, Friday to Sunday, but she's Derek's lifeline.

Thompson snorts. "Considering you burned the rest of your family, who knows what you'd do to her given a chance?" 

Derek breathes in slowly, shakily, and if he's lucky he'll dream about maiming Thompson tonight; blood instead of fire, it would be a welcome change. When Derek steps in the visitor's room, Thompson smirks at him.

He was right to fear Laura's reaction to his injuries: she puts a hand over her mouth, shocked. Derek keeps hurting her, even when he isn't trying. He unhooks the phone and taps the glass so she does the same.

"Oh my god," she breathes in the receiver.

"I'm fine. I just… slipped and hit my head. The doc says I'm healing really fast."

Which is a problem: he has to claw at the cut on his eyebrow regularly so it isn't even more suspicious. After her initial shock Laura straightens up and he red bleeds into her irises slightly.

"You hang in there, understood?" she says, fierce as fuck and Derek nods. "I'm gonna get you out of here. There's a deputy, Stilinski, he believes me when I say you're innocent."

"Where was he when they put me in here?" Derek knows it's unfair on the cop, especially if he's helping Laura, but he can't believe Kate managed to plant enough evidence to have him arrested and thrown in jail to await his trial.

He shouldn't be here at all, especially not with the general pop while being a minor. Derek wouldn't be surprised to know the judge and even the DA are Hunter sympathizer and in with the Argents, because they sure didn't need much convincing to throw him in the pit, no bail, due the to the _severity and deviance of the presumed acts_.

"He's helping now," Laura says. "Just… keep a low profile. Stay safe." She bites her lip and Derek knows she wants to add something. As always she can't resist. "God, why do you have to be so pretty? That's got to be bad." 

Derek surprises himself with a laugh, though it's brief and kind of painful. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, you know I can hold my own."

Laura heaves an over dramatic sigh. "And that's exactly what I am afraid of."

"Trust me," Derek says, though he wonders if he has the right to ask even that. "But make it fast."

She nods and puts her free hand on the glass that Derek covers with his.

He has to trust Laura, too, that she'll get him out of this cage before the wolf takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jailbreak" by AC/DC
> 
> thanks for reading! =D


End file.
